Kung Fu Panda: Paradox
by masterGuest
Summary: En el mundo de Kung fu Panda, Po y song se ven encueltos en un problema que invulucra a dos dimenciones diferentes que se fucionaron creando una nueva, pero también serios desperfectos que tienen que ser eliminados, tendran que pasar por pruebas que los llebaran al extremo teniendo en cuenta la frase: "Ignora cada sentimiento de tu ser y centrate en la maldita misión.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué está pasando?**

 _ **Qué pasaría si todo lo que conoces, lo que eres, tus logros, tu familia…no existieran o/y tener que aceptar que toda tu vida dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, seguir luchando para mantener el orden y la estabilidad del universo.**_

 _ **En especial cuando una fuerza mayor amenaza a tus seres queridos, aunque no recuerden nada de ti o no tengan constancia de que**_

 _ **Es como si todo se hubiera reiniciado desde cero, y estas en el mismo lugar donde iniciaste todo, ese lugar donde caíste…en sueño súper bárbaro en el que luchabas con tus seres queridos, amigos...y amada cuando escuchas las horridas palabras:**_

" _ **Po despierta, llegaras tarde al trabajo"**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

 **Po** : (tocándose la cabeza adolorido) mmmm…querida…amor…tuve el mismo sueño que hace años… (Tocando a ver a si había alguien aun lado de él) cariño…otra vez te apachurraste, que tierna eres (sigue buscando con los ojos cerrados) ¿Tigresa? (Abre los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto solo) que…que pasa…que hago aquí…

 **Sr. Ping** : Hijo, por favor ya es tarde para ir a trabajar (sosteniendo un delantal)

 **Po** : que dices (confundida al darse cuenta de que estaba en su antiguo cuarto)…d-donde está…mi esposa.

 **Sr. Ping** : que esposa Po (confundido, entrando en la habitación) estás soltero aun, ni siquiera las cabras te toman en cuenta…mejor vístete y ponte el delantal (deja el delantal en su cuarto)

 **Po** : ¿Qué?... (Se levanta de la cama) ¿Cómo llegue a mi antigua casa?

Al levantarse se da cuenta de varias cosas que nos son comunes, como por ejemplo que su padre conservaba un dibujo de la boda entre Po y Tigresa en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, pero ya no estaba en el pasillo, al bajar las escaleras lo hiso con cuidado para no caerse, a llegar vio a su padre preparando los ingredientes de una sopa de fideos.

 **Po** : Papá… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

 **Sr. Ping** : ¿De que estas hablando hijo?, has estado dentro de la casa toda noche

 **Po** : p-pero si yo aquí tuve…mi boda…c-con Tigresa.

 **Sr. Ping** : eso es con lo que estabas soñando hijo (enterrando el cuchillo en la madera) yo pensaba que estabas soñando con fideos.

 **Po** : ¡Papá! No comprendo nada de lo que está pasando (poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y alzando la voz) yo recuerdo estar durmiendo junto a mi esposa en el palacio y de repente aparezco aquí…

 **Sr. Ping** : (golpeando a Po con un cucharon de madera) vamos Po, a mí no me levantes el tono, jovencito, los clientes se están amontonando como nunca y también los estómagos…y sus billeteras también…eg eg digo vamos ponte a trabajar.

Todo eso termino por molestar aún más a Po, pero decidió calmarse a sí mismo respirando hondo poniéndose el mantel y comienza a cocinar junto a su padre, sin embargo lo hace sin ganas y con una cara de molestia absoluta comenzó a cocinar pensado que diablos le ocurría, como diablos llego a su antigua casa y como su padre pudo haber olvido su boda con tigresa.

Po salió de la cocina para ir a entregar los platos de sopa de fideos notando que los clientes ni lo miraban ni siquiera le prestaban atención al pasar al lado de ellos, antes todos se le acercaban a darle las gracias por mantener la paz y la tranquilidad en el valle, ahora era una simple mirada sin ningún significado.

En eso a Po se le cayó el alma al piso cuando vio como unos patos llegaban con un pergamino que colocaron en la pared con la imagen de un torneo con una inscripción que decía:

" _ **EL MAESTRO OWAY, VENERABLE PROTECTOR DEL VALLE, DARA A CONOCER AL FUTURO GUERRERO DRAGON"**_

 **Po:** ¡Pero yo soy El guerrero dragón! (mirando a los patos)

 **Clientela** : (viendo a Po) _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA._

 **Conejo:** vieron _jajajaja_ claro muchacho y ahora yo soy el emperador de china _jajajajajaja_

 **Cabra** : _jajajaja_ Yo creo que tanto pasar, al calor de la cocina, se le esponjo el cerebro _jajaja_

 **Coneja** _: jajajaja_ yo estaba teniendo un mal día hasta que llego este momento.

 **Toro** : además _jajajaja_ con esa panza pareces más un osito de felpa _jajajaja_

 **Po:** Eh…eh Yo…miren

Golpea una mesa con cuatro platos con 2 palillos cada uno, al golpearlos estos salieron volando junto con sus palillos, salto golpeando los platos en el aire apilándolos en el mostrador, luego vio que los palillos iban a caer sobre la clientela que ya de por si estaba sorprendida. Empezó a patear cada palillo guiándolos a la mesa donde estaba sentado el toro cada palillo entraba directamente sobre el otro creando a una flor de madera sobre la mesa. Mientras el cayo haciendo la señal de respeto en el aire hasta caer de pie en el suelo.

Al ver eso todos enmudecieron.

 **Po:** Se convencieron.

 **Clientela y Sr. Ping** : (con la boca abierta)

 **Po** : ya basta…iré con el maestro Shifu caminando hacia la puerta para mirar al Palacio de Jade.

Hello

Nueva historia

Que inicia algo mucho más grande

Todos los derechos de los personajes no son míos.

Salvo algunos que serán introducidos.

CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: LA guerreo dragón**

Po emprendió su primera búsqueda por respuestas y sabía que el maestro Ooway podría darle esas respuestas, pero primero tenía que subir escalones, tras escalones, tras escalones, tras escalones, tras escalones, tras escalones **yyyyyy máááááááás ESCALOOOOONEEES** que parecía que se te iban a salir los pulmones.

 **Po** : af af af af af maestro af af af af Ooway (se tira al suelo respirando tratando de no ahogarse, pero había subido tan rápido que llego a utilizar Chi y le salió caro) af af (viendo borroso) T-Tigresa (viendo una silueta naranja a lo lejos) m-mi a-amor (cae al piso desmayado)

Todos los animales que pasaban por encima del panda que estaba acostado en el piso boca arriba, para entrar al palacio de jade donde se encontraban miles de mamíferos que estaban viendo como descendían los cinco furiosos, solo que un poco cambiados.

Mantis seguía siendo verde, pero este tenía tatuajes que representaban las artes marciales chinas, mono era de color blanco con pelaje rojo en sus puños, muñecas y se volvía fuego a medida que se acercaba a su cuello. Víbora era de un fuerte color amarillo con detalles de kung fu pintadas de color blanco por todo su cuerpo. Grulla en sus alas, en las puntas, dos plumas de oro en cada lado Y TIGRESA. Ella se mantenía normal, pero sus rayas estaban con un relieve más claro en los bordes de estas, sobretodo en la cabeza, en su oreja izquierda tenía un aro con forma de anillo.

Ella parecía muy feliz por ese día, ya que era una de las más fuertes del valle y de china, aunque su gran inspiración es…su hermano Tai Lung que la estaba mirando en el al lado de Shifu vesitdo con su pantalón morando, una peculiaridad tenía el mismo anillo en la oreja de Tigresa.

Pasaron los cinco furiosos: Grulla y Víbora combatieron contra objetivos que salían volando en dos columnas de platos (6 por columna), Grulla sosteniendo a Víbora en sus garras, la lanza por encima de una columna y cayó sobre las, mientras Grulla las rompió hacia arriba.

Mantis y Mono por su parte se posicionaron en una plataforma con varios agujeros que conducía a una argolla donde mono debía pasar y aterrizar de forma segura sobre una espada muy afilada. Mono y mantis corren hacia su objetivo. Había una pequeña entrada donde mantis debía elevar por sobre los agujeros pequeños troncos para que Mono saltaba en pequeños troncos rápidamente hasta atravesar la argolla y aterrizar en un pie sobre la espada.

 **Shifu** : parece que el entrenamiento que les diste a los amigos de Tigresa (sonriendo).

 **Tai** : la verdad es que tarde mucho tiempo en poder entrenarlos jejeje recuerdo que mono en un entrenamiento fue golpeado en las gónadas jaja que creo que no tendrá hijos.

 **Shifu** : y por cómo le van las cosas mejor no tenerlos jaja (sonriendo, hasta que regreso la vista hacia las gradas) sh sh silencio es el turno de Tigresa, de enfrentarse a los retadores más grandes de China.

Tigresa camina hacia el centro de la grada donde se sentó en posición de Loto, agachando la cabeza para comenzar a meditar. En eso Po estaba despertando del desmayo.

 **Tai** : Yo pensé que se iba a enfrentar a una maquina hecha por un jabalí loco

 **Shifu** : yo igual pensé en eso, pero entonces surgieron contrincantes muy interesantes pueden estar a la altura del guerrero dragón o más…y ahí están:

Shin-ka guerrero de los mil pasos (aparece por debajo de Shifu un guepardo amarillo de ojos rojos vestido con un traje del mismo color que no tenía mangas y que se mantenía a partir de un solo hombro dejando ver su hombro izquierdo lleno de tatuajes chinos, vestía un pantalón amarillo con líneas blancas desde las rodillas hasta las pantorrillas y sin usar sandalias) tan rápido como feroz.

Keik-Liu guerrero de acero (parece un tigre albino de ojos color verde oscuro, usaba una prenda de ropa con un pecho metalico formado por varias piezas un encima de otra, como un tejado de cerámica, que no tenía mangas, pero en sus antebrazos unas muñequeras de metal. Usaba un pantalón negro con unas sandalias metálicas) resistencia pura.

Li-ku guerrero más audaz (aparece un zorro rojo bastante bajo que los demás, llegaba hasta la clavícula de los demás, sin embargo este tenía alrededor del suyo una especie de cinturón delgado que tenía armas y varios elementos corto punzantes sobre un chaleco color blanco, combinado con un pantalón de color rojo, con detalles rojos en cada parte del traje) Podría enfrentarse a un demonio, y mandarlo al infierno solo

Los contrincantes se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraba tigresa en posición de Loto, el calor que generaban todos los del escenario era legendario, ya que sabían que se enfrentarían a una gran oponente, todo por el título de ser El guerrero dragón.

Todos tomaron posición de defensa agachándose y alzando los brazos como defensa personal. Tigresa por su lado seguía meditando cuando…se escucha un BOOOOONG. Ella abrió los ojos.

El zorro fue el primero en ir hacia tigresa armado con dos pequeños cuchillos en mano apuntando hacia tigresa, hasta que ella se paró en sus dos manos y los pies levantándose de forma rápida, golpeo las manos las muñecas quitándole las dos armas. Posteriormente lo agarro con las piernas del cuello y mantenerlo en el piso.

Sin embargo el zorro se salió de entre sus piernas tirándose para atrás para tomar impulso y saltar varios metros encima de ella, lanzando varios shurikens a tigresa la cual los desviaba con las manos hacia arriba y cuando el zorro cayo con dos en cada mano.

Cuando en eso el guepardo corrió en una milésima de segundo ya estaba en a un metro de Tigresa con una cara de rabia incomparable, pero Tigresa sintiendo los fuertes pasos del guepardo golpeo el piso con fuerza para elevar al guepardo en el aire, golpeando con este al zorro que venía cayendo.

Sin embargo el otro Tigre logro atraparla con la guardia baja dándole una patada en el estómago, mas logro defenderse de un puñetazo en la cara bloqueándolo, por mucho que lanzaba golpes desesperados el sujeto soportaba los golpes sobretodo en el pecho, en eso el rayado lanzo una cortina de humo que los tapo la visión de toda la gente, mientras todos veían como Tigresa soportaba golpes, salvo algunos golpes que logro atinar que no hacían nada.

En el momento el Zorro y el Guepardo cayeron sobre una Tigresa que sostenía a un tigre con sus manos, los golpes se sentían en todas partes y brillaban en el humo al golpear a Tigresa la cual expulsaba Chi dejando ver todos los golpes que le propinaban, salvo por parte del Tigre, ya que todos los golpes los bloqueaba Tigresa, en un principio, cuando este le dio un golpe que la lanzo por fuera del humo con sangre en la boca y moratones en los brazos tirada en el piso.

 **Tai** : ¡Padre para la pelea! (preocupado mirando a Shifu, intentando bajar hasta que es detenido por Ooway)

 **Ooway** : No, esta pelea es de tu hermana joven Tai (calmando) además tu hermana ya está preparando el té en la tetera de su cabeza

Tigresa en el suelo comenzó a lanzar humo de su cabeza, levantándose, tambaleándose, pero en pie volvió a ponerse en pie en posición de defensa personal, levantando la mano izquierda levantada mientras la otra estaba retraída hacia su pecho, las piernas también estaban en una posición similar.

Del humo salió el guepardo que fue el primero en salir y dirigirse rectamente, cuando tigresa intento lanzarle un golpe, pero el guepardo paso de estar en frente a estar por detrás de ella dándole un golpes en la espalda y rodearla en un círculo, en eso Tigresa con la pierna izquierda logro tumbarlo y con la pierna derecha lo elevo en el aire.

Luego fue el Zorro que iba con tres shurikens en cada mano extendida, para tratar de alcanzarla hasta que ella con las garras golpeo los shurikens en sus puntas logrando quitarles cada uno y en cuanto al Zorro lo golpeo con la pierna derecha en la mandíbula lanzándolo contra el Guepardo que ya bajaba.

Luego vino el Tigre que le había lanzado un golpe descendente, pero ella se agacho y agarrarlo del mismo brazo golpeándolo en el estómago con sus dos piernas y elevarlo por varios metros.

Ella salto golpeando a cada uno en cualquier parte del cuerpo llevándolos devuelta a la tierra, con la ayuda de los shurikens, golpeándolos con las manos, clavándolos en las orejas de cada retador.

Al momento de caer, Tigresa junto sus dos muñecas de las cuales surgió una luz amarilla, cayendo sobre los sujetos generando una onda amarilla que se extendió por todo el valle, levantando hojas de árboles y algún que otro pato que nadaba.

Entonces todo seso.

En el palacio de jade la multitud vio como Tigresa estaba sentada en posición de loto, mientras había alrededor de ella un pequeño agujero en el suelo del cual se extendían tres líneas que al final de ellas estaban los contrincantes todo adoloridos.

 **Ooway** : Creo que el guerrero dragón está aquí presente (calmado cerrando los ojos)

 **Po** : aquí presente (despertando del desmayo), el guerrero dragón (viendo a través de la puerta como Ooway bajaba con los ojos cerrados caminando hacia Tigresa) Ey no estoy presente ahí.

Po vio que a la izquierda vio un árbol, el problema era que el árbol parecía demasiado frágil, aunque no tuvo problemas para poder subir dando un salto en la pared llegando hasta una rama en ella con solo la punta del pie dio un pequeño salto llegando a otra rama impulsándose con un dedo índice subiendo más en el árbol, sin quebrar una sola rama o agrietarla, al llegar a punta del árbol con el dedo meñique salto hacia el otro lado del muro.

 **Po** : cuando algo es delicado, enfréntalo de la misma forma, gracias maestro Shifu (volteando a ver que estaba en medio de una multitud que saltaba enardecida al ver como Ooway levantaba a Tigresa exclamando

 _ **El universo nos ha enviado a la Guerrera dragón**_

 **Ta** i: Si, si, si, si (saltando de alegría, dando golpes al aire, con ojos cristalinos) LO LOGRO, LO LOGRO.

 **Shifu** : más orgulloso no puedo estar (casi llorando)

 **Po** : ¡QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE! (sorprendido)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Dura verdad

 **LES PIDO PERDÓN**

 **A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO LES AVISO QUE NO HABRA TANTA CONTINUIDAD ENTRE CADA HISOTIRA, PORQUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ESTA COMIENDO EL ALMA (TE ENDIENDO RIZENEOWOLF), PERO LES DIGO QUE TRATARÉ DE ESCRIBIR LO MAXIMO POSIBLE AUNQUE CORTOS LOS CAPITULOS O LLEGUEN INTENTARE DARLES CALIDAD, HARÉ MI MAYOR INTENTO POR DARLES HISTORIAS DE CALIDAD.**

 **DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO MIENTRAS PUEDAN, PORQUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA UWU**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (ME VUELVO LOCO CADA DÍA QUE PASA)**

Tas el nombramiento de Tigresa como la guerrera dragón ocurrieron dos cosas: uno a Po se le helo la sangre al ver lo que estaba pasando, ya que recordaba que él era el Guerrero Dragón y que gracias a ello pudo conocer al amor de su vida que es Tigresa. Por otra parte le helo más la sangre el ver como el gato que derroto hace mucho tiempo estaba parado al lado de Shifu abrazándolo con fuerza, casi ahogándolo.

 **Po** : ¡QuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ya después de los gritos de la gente del valle de la paz y de los gritos de sorpresa de Po al no saber que estaba pasando, Tigresa fue llevada en los brazos de los aldeanos cuando estos entraron dejaron a tigresa en el interior del palacio de Jade.

Dejando a Po detrás de la muchedumbre que lo termino por empujarlo por las escaleras rodando como una bola de nieve, a pesar de ser el "guerrero dragón" original seguía con los problemas de oso pachoncito.

Dentro de este este, tigresa se puso seria mirando al rollo del dragón, sin embargo…

 **Tigresa** : (Pensando: ya, luego de mucho dolor y sufrimiento, rompiéndote los huesos, soportar al idiota de mono, luchar junto al inocente de tu hermano para poder impresionar a Shifu. Mantente serena, serena…serena) KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Dando un salto hasta llegar al techo).

 **Tai** :…(viendo a Tigresa anclada en el techo)…mjjjj jajajajajajajajajaja.

 **Tigresa** : ja ja ja (risa irónica, bajando del techo) muy gracioso hermano.

 **Tai** : lo fue ja (acercándose a tigresa) sabes, después de ese hermoso espectáculo de baile y danza.

 **Tigresa** : me alagas hermano (poniendo sus manos detrás de ella)

 **Tai** : lo hago para subirte el ánimo…(volviéndose serio) yo lo hubiera acabado en 10 minutos menos de lo que tu tardaste.

 **Tigresa** : y porque no me lo demuestras conmigo

(Los dos se quedaron mirando de forma seria, hasta que empezaron a reírse)

 **Tai** : buurururruuruur jajjajaja (se abalanza a abrazarla) ajajaj mi hermana menor es la guerrero dragón jaja ni yo me lo creo la niña se hiso toda una guerrera.

 **Tigresa** : jaja increíble no…que tu buscaras tanto ese título para finalmente que yo lo consiguiera.

 **Tai** : por eso estoy más orgulloso, de que consiguieras el título.

 **Tigresa** : y yo orgullosa de ser tu hermana (se separa de Tai) oye y Shifu.

 **Tai** : él tuvo que ir con el maestro Oogway, algo importante, pero que quiere hablar contigo mañana a penas salga el sol.

 **Tigresa** : Entendido…mientras ire a darme un ducha en el rio (sonriendo) nos vemos (se va por uno de los pasillos del palacio)

Antes de ir a bañarse, recogió sus cosas; una toalla blanca, un cepillo y unas flores como aromatizante, salio por la parte de atrás del castillo descendiendo por un bosque de bambú hasta llegar a un rio que fluía muy lentamente, además que se notaba como era un poco profundo, pero lo suficiente para cubrir el cuerpo entero.

Ella al llegar a la orilla, comenzó a quitarse las sujeciones de su chaleco de combate, al terminar de sacarse el chaleco revelando unas vendas color rojas, posteriormente fue a por sus pantalones comenzando a quitárselos rebelando una ropa interior del mismo color, revelando que el pelaje de sus nalgas era blanco como el de la parte trasera de sus glúteos fuertes, mientras un viento fino refrescaba el pelaje de su cuerpo que era liso.

Dejándose llevar por la brisa comenzó a meterse en el agua, mojando su pelaje poco a poco, pasando de su cola hasta el pecho introduciéndose en el agua. En eso ella comenzó a sentir en su cola algo, algo como pelo, además del suyo junto con un pelo muy tieso, en eso ella saco las garras para sumergirse en el agua, dejando una ligera turbulencia. Por unos segundos el agua permaneció quieta hasta que el agua se volvió muy turbulenta hasta que tigresa que salió del agua poniendo su garra en la garganta de…

 **Tigresa:** Keik-liu (hundiendo poco a poco la garra al tigre albino quien estaba sin camisa mostrando un torso con una gran cicatriz en el pecho que iba del pectoral izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de la cadera) no te basto con la paliza que te di en las gradas (sonriendo maliciosa).

 **Keik-liu** : AG…quieres quitar tu garra…me estas desgarrando la garganta (le quita la garra) gracias y con respecto a eso…

 **Tigresa** : (se acerca hasta estar nariz con nariz) eres un gatito travieso.

 **Keik-liu** : Pero soy el gato más afortunado del mundo (sonriendo de oreja a oreja)

 **Tigresa:** seguro (sonriendo) a ver (poniendo sus brazos detrás del cuello) ¿Por qué?

Keik-liu: porque nunca antes había sido tan feliz y libre, desde el día que me encontraste en esa cárcel y pude ver lo que me estaban ocultando (sonriendo) gracias

Se acercan hasta darse un BESO, en eso la saca el brazo derecho para acercarla mostrando que le faltaba la mano completa.


	4. Chapter 4

CapÍtulo: Noche placentera con…

 _Po no sabía dónde se encontraba en un momento había perdido el conocimiento apenas intentaba abrir los ojos se fijó que estaba mirando hacia arriba y ver un techo de madera, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que se concentraba en la zona izquierda de su cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en su antigua habitación._

 _Empezó a levantarse de la cama y notar una intensa luz que provenía de la ventana se dio cuenta que afuera mirando a los lados como había algo parecido a una fiesta, decidido a bajar hasta que comenzó a sentir unas palmas que le cubría el pecho, unas palmas frías que lo comenzaban a acariciar por el torso y siente una respiración en su cuello. Y escuchar una voz tranquilizadora._

…: Po, que pasa mi amor.

Po: Ti-Tigresa, eres tu (se da la vuelta)

 _Ve a Tigresa la cual iba vestida con una bata larga de mangas de color blanco que estaba sujeto con una cuerda alrededor de su cintura la cual terminaba hasta allí en su cintura permitiendo ver sus piernas torneadas y sus firmes glúteos. Su pelaje se encontraba esponjoso dando a entender que se acababa de bañar._

Po: eh…no nada solo es que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no se detiene.

Tigresa: tranquilo de seguro solo es una jaqueca (acariciando su cabeza) ven acuéstate.

 _Tomo a Po del brazo para volver a acostarlo en la cama. Estaba sujetando su cabeza hasta que tigresa le comenzó a acariciarlo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le sujetaba su cachete. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla, su rostros estaba iluminado por las luces del exterior que eran una combinación entre el Rojo y el amarillo._

 _Ver sus ojos fuertes que le penetraban el alma, esas rayas hermosas que tenía en el rostro que simulaban ser maquillaje, sus orejas pequeñas que con pelaje suave y sus labios que lo tenía totalmente hipnotizado._

Tigresa: que pasa Po (con cara de extrañeza) es como si no te conociera lo suficiente diría que tuviste un sueño demasiado real.

/Momento candente +18 /

 _Po no perdió el momento para tomar a Tigresa por la cabeza y comenzar a besarla, jugando con la lengua de la tigresa, con el suficiente amor para que la tigresa haga lo mismo, montándose encima del panda acariciando la cabeza de este._

 _A su vez Po desamarro la cina de la cintura de la ropa de Tigresa yendo de a poco, empezó a acariciarle la espalda muy despacio sintiendo el pelaje suave, algunos pelitos un poco mojados. Abrasándola sin dejar de besarla se sentó, con ella encima de él, separándose un momento respirando fuertemente, le termino de abrir la bata para deslumbrar sus pechos. Eran blancos, pelaje muy suave, de gran tamaño, con pezones color rosa y que enamoran a Po._

 _Tocándolos por los lados Po se acercó a ella hasta quedar pegado junto con Tigresa entre sus senos lamiéndolos mientras se hundía en aura de placer que exhalaba Tigresa entre leves gemidos y una fuerte respiración de esta quien agarro al panda quien no paraba de moverse entre los senos de ella moviendo la cabeza, hasta que se salió para chupar el pezón izquierdo chupando muy fuerte hasta llegar a morderla._

Tigresa: aaaah, Po mmmmmh, con cuidado mi amor aaaaah soy muy sensible.

 _Po al escuchar esto decidió cambiar para empezar a masajear los senos de la tigresa moviéndolos de arriba abajo, hacia los lados, juntándolos lentamente subiendo la velocidad de los masajes._

 _En eso tigresa se dio la vuelta para poder bajarle los pantalones a Po para deslumbrar el pene erecto del panda que llegaba a los 18 cm, pero era bastante grueso para tomarlo metiéndolo en su boca saboreando el glande del oso quien comenzó a gemir muy fuertemente, bajando de a poco en un inicio, pero comenzó a bajar muy fuertemente hasta que en uno de esos, se metió todo el pene en la boca haciendo que Po haga un gran gemido._

 _Siguió unos segundos hasta que se sacó el pene empapado de saliva para volver a metérselo en la boca pero esta vez comenzó a bajar hasta el fondo dando fuertes bajadas llegando hasta la garganta. Aumentando la velocidad mientras lo masturbaba con una mano, untando su pene con su saliva. Ella volvió a sacarlo para masturbarlo muy rápido, mientras lamia los genitales Po metía sus dedos en la vagina de ella, generando que se mojara toda su entrepierna._

 _Tigresa se separó su completamente para volver a ponerse encima de Po, aplastando con su vagina, tomando los cachetes del panda para besarlo de forma apasionada, moviendo la cadera empapando el miembro con líquidos, si separarse de Po tomo su pene enfilándolo hacia su vagina._

Tigresa: (introduciéndose el glande en su vagina) Aaaaaaaaaah (se aleja de la boca de Po apretando los dientes) ah ah ah

 _Tigresa bajando muy lentamente penetrándose a sí misma hasta llegar a tocar la base del pene del panda quien dio un fuerte gemido cuando ella bajo sintiendo como su interior húmedo apretaba su pene tocando su útero levemente._

Tigresa: oh mi panda (volviendo a levantarse para bajar lentamente) mmmmmmmmmmmmmm (cerrando los ojos en dirección al techo)

Po: oh Tigresa (conduciendo sus manos a sus pechos, apretándolos levemente)

 _Todo comenzó con unos ligeros sentones, pero muy lentamente, gimiendo de puro placer empapando el miembro de su panda, sin parar de gemir de placer bajando aumentando de apoco la velocidad hasta que los sentones empezaron a escucharse como aplausos haciendo sonidos de sus nalgas con sus piernas del oso._

Tigresa: Ah…ah…ah…aaaa…si…si…que rico

 _Poniendo sus piernas en ángulo recto sacando aún más su trasero y dejando más libre el movimiento fuerte, bajando de forma brusca haciendo sonidos fuertes y mojados, haciendo que su trasero haga movimientos de arriba a abajo dejándose llevar por el placer, salpicando gotas que proveniand de su vagina._

Tigresa: aaaaaah…Po…aaaah mi panda… (Volvió a pegarse a Po, para mover su cadera de lado a lado) oh si…si…si…siiiiiiii, Oh

Po: ah…ah…aaaaaaah, me, me voy a…

 _Po agarro a tigresa de la cadera fuertemente, mientras ella enrollaba su cola en el cuerpo de Po hasta detenerse, sintiendo el semen caliente de él en su interior generando que ella también se viniera mojando los genitales de su panda._

 _Levantándose lentamente sacándose el pene de su interior, cerrando rápidamente sus piernas para mantenerlo dentro de ella, yendo directo a acostarse al lado de Po, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que ella._

Tigresa: (cansada)… ¿qué tal lo hice?

Po: Eso…fue increíble… (Agarrando su boca para darle un beso romántico, hasta que los dos se acomodaron sin moverse)

 _Para cuando había pasado un tiempo hasta que las luces que venían de afuera se apagaron completamente hasta que solo quedaba la luz de la Luna iluminando el cuarto de Po. Cuando en un momento Tigresa se volvió a despertar, para apartarse un momento de Po, acostándose mirando hacia el techo con sus palmas las movió ligeramente hasta quitarse una especie de lentillas de color azul revelando unos ojos de color azul, las junto en una mano para luego abrirla y que estas fueran volando hacia un bolso que estaba en la esquina. Se puso las manos en la nuca para quitarse una especie de tejido transparente de con formaciones hexagonales y tirarla por la ventana, que se había quedado abierta._

…: se ve lindo durmiendo (poniéndose boca arriba con su brazo derecho encima de la almohada y la otra por debajo de esta)

 **Si ya se me tarde un monton pero recuerden que entre la U y la mansa explosión que sufrió el país es un caos absoluto, pero aquí tienen otro giro con una escena muy :.**

 **Eso**

 **Listo**

 **A porcierto tengo cuenta en Wattpad "eikrods" donde subo historias con ilustraciones**

 **Nos vemos, hasta la próxima**

 **CHAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ¿Con quién estuve? ¿Qué sucede?

Po estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo, pero algo per tuvo su sueño cuando sintió en su mano algo peludito, un pelaje muy muy suave en su mano izquierda, ya despierto comenzó a levantar la mano para sentir algo…parecía una nalguita, supo inmediatamente que era el trasero redondo de su tigresa.

Empezó a apretar con su mano el trasero de ella moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo apretando fuerte sintiendo como se movía con cada movimiento, hasta que le dio una ligera nalgada.

…: Aaah

Po: jejeje (sonrisa con los ojos cerrados) hoy desperté con bravura

…: No sabes que es de mala educación nalguear a una dama

Po se sorprendió porque esa no era la voz de Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe para ver de costado a una tigresa de color naranja claro, una rayas poco visibles, y que en la cara no tenía las formas de como las de tigresa más bien no tenía y sus ojos eran color azul.

Po: (saltando de la cama) ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está tigresa?

…: tigresa no está aquí, nunca estuvo aquí

La tigresa se estiraba en la cama revelando su cuerpo desnudo entrelazado con las sabanas dejando ver parte de sus pechos, su pierna izquierda libre y la derecha tapada. Dejando al aire sus senos copa C.

Po: ¿Q-Que quien eres?

…: me llamo Mcmillan (metiendo sus brazos debajo de la almohada) Jane Mcmillan y fui yo quien tuvo sexo anoche contigo panda.

Po: NO, NO, NO anoche estuve con tigresa.

Mcmillan: No fui yo

Mcmillan levantándose de la cama con lentitud con Po asustado en un rincón de la habitación. Ella puso un pie en el piso y luego el otro para volver a estirarse levantando los brazos y bostezando cuando lo dejo, se levantó para dirigirse a la otra esquina tomando un collar blanco se lo puso y presiono un botón rojo. Desde la base del cuello se formó una tela negra ajustada cubriéndola entera asustando aún más a Po.

Mcmillan: tranquilízate panda (camina hacia él, toma su mano) solo es una prenda de vestir.

Po: n-no l-a ropa no aparece porque sí.

Mcmillan: pues esta sí. Escucha estoy aquí para explicarte…anoche no tuviste sexo con tigresa, tuviste sexo conmigo. Lo hice utilizando una de estas.

Le muestra una tela cuadrada transparente con formaciones hexagonales azules.

Mcmillan: esta tela que ves aquí es una capa que me permite formar cualquier rostro que yo vea por ejemplo (Se pone la tela en la cara, espero unos segundos para que se formara la cara de Po en ella)

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Como? Eso es...BARBARO y aterrador puedes quitarte mi cara por favor.

Mcmillan se quita la tela de la cara.

Mcmillan: lo de los ojos te explico luego, pero ahora necesito que me escuches muy atento, tú dices que estabas casado con la tigresa del palacio de allá arriba no

Po: si, si ella es mi esposa.

Mcmillan: pues ya no lo es aparentemente.

Ella saca de su bolso una esfera la cual tira al suelo y de ella surge una luz fina de color azul que se eleva hacia el techo.

Mcmillan: mira yo vengo de este mundo.

Po: ¿Eres una diosa?

Mcmillan: NO, no soy una diosa…aunque tengo pensado ser una.

La esfera libero un haz de luz que segó por un momento a Po luego cuando recuero la visión se fijó que se encontraba en un sitio oscuro pero que en el centro se encontraba la figura de un árbol de color blanco por el cual fluían pequeñas luces azules desde la base a las ramas.

Mcmillan: yo vengo de otra dimensión.

Po: ¿Dimensión?

Mcmillan: un universo altero que se basa en otro y así sucesivamente creando algo parecido a un árbol gigante, siendo el tronco la dimensión más importante y de la que vengo yo.

Po: entonces ¿cada rama es una dimensión que se basa en otra anterior?

Mcmillan: exacto, cada dimensión se basa otra ya existente, yo vengo de aquí de la dimensión central el "tronco" en pocas palabras y esta con un adelanto temporal con respecto a las otras por eso yo estoy aquí, tu dimensión era esta (señala una ramificación) al parecer tu dimensión se fusiono con otra debido a la cercanía con otra, lo que género que se combinaran para formar una totalmente nueva.

Po: y ¿Qué paso con los otros habitantes de mi dimensión?

Mcmillan: sufrieron una especie de laguna temporal en la que perdieron todo conocimiento de sus vidas en su dimensión anterior, se mezclaron con su otro yo adquiriendo sus cualidades y características.

Po: y ¿Por qué yo no perdí mis recuerdos de Tigresa?

Mcmillan: porque en la otra dimensión tu nunca exististe lo que género que tú te quedaras con tus recuerdos. El problema es que al combinarse las dimensiones algunas anomalías en forma de mamíferos que no debieron surgir, generando que se tensione el espacio tiempo.

Po: eso quiere decir que perdí a mi familia y a mi esposa.

Mcmillan: lo siento mucho panda, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte, sin embargo tú puedes ayudarme a encontrar a las anomalías.

Po:…la perdí…la perdí.

Po molesto sale de la habitación poniéndose su pantalón de vuelta bajando rápidamente de la casa. Mcmillan solo que se quedó mirándolo como se iba rápidamente de la casa de su padre. Y corría en dirección al palacio de Jade cruzando todo el pasillo del valle de la paz, pero cuando llego a las escaleras una mano lo paro en seco.

Mcmillan: no te servirá de nada ir a por ella, ella nunca te conoció.

Po: pero, yo la amo.

Mcmillan: si en verdad la amabas, déjala ir y ayúdame para crear un mundo mejor.

Po se quedó pensativo un momento y dio una mirada hacia el palacio donde se encontraba su amada entrelazada en los brazos de otro sujeto, en la cama que mucho antes solían compartir juntos. Po sin elección se da la vuelta y entre lágrimas acepta trabajar con Mcmillan quien lo llevo de vuelta a la casa de su padre mientras el daba su última mirada al palacio de Jade.

 _ **Sorry sorry sorry.**_

 _ **Pero la universidad vuelve loco a cualquiera y lo digo en serio si no tienen una voluntad fuerte no entren se pueden volver locos. E aquí otro capítulo de algo muy grande que estoy creando. En pocos días tendrán capítulo de Fenrir es una promesa.**_

 _ **Chauuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

 _ **Y recuerden pasarse por mi otro canal en wattpad "Eikrods" ;V**_


End file.
